


home away from home

by washingmachineheart



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comfort, Fluff, I just love my boys okay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, earnesty and shiiii, more emotional boys, yeahyeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingmachineheart/pseuds/washingmachineheart
Summary: In which Boboiboy and Fang miss home, and find one in each other.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang, Fang/Boboiboy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	home away from home

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the tapops toughness test, upon the discovery of the fire element. 
> 
> i also really just enjoy bbb always asking fang if he’s okay and i think there should be more on-screen moments where he (fang) initiates it outside of battle 
> 
> case in point: i love my boys

“Do you miss home?” 

Boboiboy turned from his view of the vastness of space - to find his bespectacled friend walking up to him, two mugs occupying both hands. Steam wafted out slowly from its source, what looked like marshmallows bobbing on its surface. Fang offered one to his fellow cadet, who accepted it graciously and wordlessly. 

The question seemed to have disappeared once they found themselves sipping on their drinks, the two looking out into the stars - only this time they were among them. 

And the truth was, he did miss home. It was hard not to, being away from the familiarity of Pulau Rintis. In space, every waking moment was a step in a place he didn’t know. Meeting people or beings he didn’t know. Being part of a militia also meant new responsibilities that seemed to pile by the hour. 

_ Tok Aba’s nagging also happened to be a thousand times better than the Admiral’s shouting at seven in the morning, anyway…  _

“Hey, what is this? It tastes like Tok Aba’s hot chocolate.” Boboiboy inquired, though half-way through the beverage. He hadn’t realized he had relished it so quickly, the sweetness of it tasting exactly like the home-made goodness he was accustomed to. Fang smirked. “That’s because it is.” 

“Really?” The boy’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you sure it’s not just a really well-done knockoff hot chocolate?” (He had to admit he was treading lightly here. Alien beverages were not his area of expertise.) 

“Yup. Siphoned some off your grandfather before I left Earth. Kaizo would kill me if he found out though, so don’t tell him.” 

Boboiboy chortled. “I won’t. Thanks for giving it to me and not Gopal.” 

“Are you kidding?” Fang exclaimed, a goofy grin spreading across his cheeks. “I’m surprised he hasn’t found my stash yet. Though I’d be supermad if he did.” 

He felt like he was slowly reverting back to his normal self again, the farther away they were from Volcania. While it was definitely a worthy moment to have unlocked a new elemental form - he had lost himself in the battle.

It was worth noting that Boboiboy detested losing himself. But it kept happening, the way he just allowed everything else to wash over him and someone new would take over. He knew this better than anyone, from the first time it had happened to him while he was still a naive pre-teen. He was beginning to be more self aware of the consequences, but when overcome with such strong emotions he was liable to anything. 

The sudden imagery of himself attacking Sai and Shielda, knocking them across the plains of the volcano flashed like headlights in his mind. Fang crying out to him, desperate. 

_ Remember who you are.  _

He felt his fingers tremble, a trickle of hot chocolate oozing out of his cup and onto his nails. 

“Whoa. Are you okay?” Fang asked, the strained look on Boboiboy’s face worrying him. 

“Yeah,” Boboiboy breathed, allowing himself to hold the mug with both hands. “Just.. thinking about the Toughness test.” 

“Ah.” 

“It’s just.. I almost hurt you. And your team.” It was hard not to sound pathetic, but all the same he felt like he deserved it. It was irresponsible to have attacked Team A with such force, when they had been doing what they were ordered to. He was beginning to realize a lot of things in space were just not the same on Earth. No one on space for instance, really gave a shit. 

“Correction: you kind of did.” Fang couldn’t help it. It was easy to poke fun at the cadet. 

“Thanks for the reassurance.” 

“Aw, Boboiboy, look..” He had already turned his back on the private, the way he always did when he sulked. 

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up about losing yourself. I get it.” 

“Do you now?” 

“I do, Boboiboy. You can choose whether you want to believe me or not, but I’ve been at this longer than you. I get it.” Boboiboy still had his back turned on him, but he knew he was listening. 

“It’s a tough universe out there, Boboiboy. I know you want to protect your friends, and you’d do anything for them. Being a civilian, you have time to choose between your head or your heart. But we’re soldiers. We don’t get that choice in battle.” Fang was able to look at his face again, for he had finally decided to choose to look at whoever was talking to him. 

“You lost yourself during the test today. And there’s gonna be a likely chance it’ll happen again. I can’t tell you how to stop this from happening but understand that sometimes things just..  _ Happen.  _ Let it go, Boboiboy. You can try again.” It’s a mouthful, but he knows if it goes unsaid Boboiboy would still be ruminating about his past mistake. That in itself would be a liability to future missions. 

It also just didn’t sit right with Fang for Boboiboy to keep feeling that way about himself. The standards for TAPOPS were hard and high, and he knew that very well. “Besides,” he hastened to mention, “the Admiral knows how to push people to their limits. Sometimes even beyond. So don’t blame yourself so much.” 

“Thank you, Fang,” the cadet said, raising his mug to initiate a cheer. “I guess you do have a heart. The popularity hasn’t gone to your head just yet.” 

Fang scoffed, tapping his mug onto his. “You just don’t pay enough attention to how awesome of a person I am.” 

The two chortled, as they shared the stellar view they had on the TAPOPS vessel. Boboiboy remembered being twelve, and coming to Tok Aba’s house for the first time in a while. His room, dark blue and decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars, little cardboard planets and the telescope by his window. 

He feels his eyes brim with tears. It was almost unbelievable that he was privileged enough to see the real deal, but missed the way his room tried its best to give him that experience. 

“It’s okay if you miss home. I miss mine too.” Fang offered the boy a sad smile, the way he was getting emotional about Earth striking a relevant chord in his own heart. 

“Guess we’re both just really far away from somewhere we want to be.” 

“I guess we are.” 

Boboiboy realised it was the first time he had ever mentioned the concept of home, let alone missing it. 

But he decides he wouldn’t push it.. Perhaps a day would come where they could both be earnest about being so young yet so old at the same time, with a responsibility to the universe they had pledged themselves to uphold. 

But today just wasn’t the day. 

Instead, they simply enjoyed the sight of the universe before them. 


End file.
